<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LITTLE LITTLE! (seulrene oneshot) by ramkingvevo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410192">LITTLE LITTLE! (seulrene oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramkingvevo/pseuds/ramkingvevo'>ramkingvevo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Business Partners, Business Women, Cute, Dinner Date, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Girl Power, Joohyun Is A Wedding Planner, Kpop fanfic, Lesbian Characters, Lesbians, Lesbians On A Dinner Date, Red Velvet, Seulgi Is A Flower Shop Owner, Seulrene, Strong Women, Successful Women, Sweet, flower shop, kpop, wedding planner, working together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramkingvevo/pseuds/ramkingvevo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ GIVE A LITTLE LITTLE MORE LOVE, GIVE A LITTLE LITTLE MORE TIME. . . ❞</p><p> </p><p>Two young businesswomen, a clumsy flower shop owner and a motivated wedding planner, meet under the guise of working together, but end up catching feelings in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LITTLE LITTLE! (seulrene oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenechans/gifts">nenechans</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— i hope you like it + i'm sorry it's a lil bit late! :((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Joohyun didn't know better, she would have called it a date. A pretty young woman just three years her junior sat across from her, nursing a cup of chamomile tea that Joohyun had insisted on paying for. <em>Kang Seulgi</em>. . . She was incredibly personable, which Joohyun envied for many reasons, but also <em>admired</em>. Soft strands of long, presumably soft, brunette hair framed the younger female's charming face, where sienna eyes found a home behind expressive eyelids that slit into little crescent moons when she smiled brightly. Unprofessional as it may have been, Joohyun couldn't help but to stare. At twenty eight, she'd been so focused on her career for so long the prospect of ever getting into a relationship with anyone seemed miles away. In fact, she hadn't even approached Seulgi with the intention of asking her on a date, which was exactly why she knew she couldn't call it anything of the like.</p><p>The reality of everything was that Joohyun needed a new florist to work with. As the owner of a wedding planning business, it was very important to always have a florist on hand, —and by no means had she ever neglected that fact. Unfortunately, the woman she'd been working with for almost four years had decided to transfer ownership of her shop to her daughter in law, and subsequently, being new to everything, the new owner decided that it was best to cut agreements with certain businesses, —Joohyun's being one of them.</p><p>That was precisely where Seulgi came into the mix. Less than three months ago, she'd opened her own flower shop at age twenty five, and it was going pretty well for her so far. Before Joohyun, she'd yet to be approached by any businesses asking for a long term working agreement, but she was fairly busy most days, and even on the slower days, she was making more than enough to keep herself afloat. The online reviews of her shop were all favorable, with the lowest rating being a four out of five stars so far. Seulgi was doing very well for herself in every aspect, building herself from the ground up, which Joohyun obviously respected immensely, seeing as she'd once been there herself.</p><p>"I would really like to work with you," Seulgi prefaced, "but, I'm worried I wouldn't always be able to fill every order. Especially the ones for more exotic flowers, —since the shop is still new, I don't know how qualified I am for this."</p><p>"Most of our orders tend to be the more traditional flowers, like roses, peonies, gardenias, —those types. We get the occasional request for tulips or carnations, but it's pretty rare for a client to ask for anything super hard to get your hands on," Joohyun explained.</p><p>Seulgi pursed her thin lips as if she was contemplating it.</p><p>"I really want to," she said, "but I don't want to cause you any trouble."</p><p>"I promise you won't," Joohyun assured her.</p><p>"I know what it's like to start off and worry about working with certain people because you're still new and you're not sure if you're going to be able to live up to their expectations. But I promise you, I really do want to help, —because I can see that you really love what you do, and that's exactly the kind of person I want to work with. The kind of person who puts their all into their craft, whatever it is, and I can tell that you do."</p><p>"I try," Seulgi dipped her head down lightly, but Joohyun still caught sight of the light blush that tinted her cheeks, "I've wanted to run my own flower shop since I got my first job back in high school at one. . . Finally getting to do it is incredible, —like a dream come true for me."</p><p>Joohyun couldn't stop herself from smiling.</p><p>"I love that. And I'd love to be able to help you in any way that I can going forward."</p><p>Seulgi lifted her gaze to meet Joohyun's.</p><p>"Okay," she nodded, "let's do it."</p><p> </p><p>☃️</p><p> </p><p>Life, love, and business tend to have a lot in common, whether we recognize that or not. Through it all, we're faced with unexpected hurdles, and oftentimes they interlock like the shaky fingers of two high school students in a state of puppy love. . . They're all complicated things to navigate. Life throws things your way that you're not prepared for, as do business and love all the same. It seems that we'll never really be able to escape the prickling growing pains of our youth. Perhaps we just get used to them as the years pass us by, but they never really go away. They lurk within our bones at all time, always swimming in our veins like parasites, —ready to latch on and suck us dry from the inside out when the going gets tough.</p><p>"I like your lipstick color," Seulgi complimented, her sweet voice pulling Joohyun away from her thoughts and back into reality, where she sat across from the younger female.</p><p>A plate of nearly untouched food sat before her, just nibbles taken from the steamed vegetables on the side.</p><p>"It suits you."</p><p>"Does it?" Joohyun smiled shyly like a schoolgirl, attempting to look at her own reflection in the shiny surface of her unused spoon, "I thought it might be too bright for me."</p><p>"I don't think so," Seulgi expressed, "red compliments you."</p><p>In the dim lighting of the restaurant, Joohyun prayed that Seulgi couldn't see the blush that tinted her cheeks, —so innocently, as if Seulgi was the first person in the world to have ever given her a compliment.</p><p>"Thank you," she said, softly, with the same intensity as a bird's fallen feather drifting along spring winds.</p><p>"For the compliment, and for the really wonderful job that you did on those tulip bouquets for our last client, —she was really thrilled about them."</p><p>"Was she?" Seulgi's eyes lit up, "I'm really happy to hear that, —I was worried about them because tulips don't tend to do very well out of soil. I was just hoping they wouldn't wilt or anything, and I'm guessing they held up well enough if the bride liked them?"</p><p>"They held up beautifully, —would you like to see the pictures from the wedding?" Joohyun asked, and Seulgi was quick to nod her head excitedly.</p><p>"These pictures were taken by a family friend of the groom's, not by any of the photographers we usually work with, but I think they still came out really nicely," Joohyun said, sliding her phone across the table.</p><p>"Just swipe right."</p><p>Seulgi did so, her smile growing as she saw the different images.</p><p>"I don't usually get to see what uses my flower arrangements go to," she explained, hoping that she wasn't coming across as over dramatic.</p><p>"They're always beautiful," Joohyun complimented, "especially the ones you made for the tables, with the frilly chrysanthemums and the baby's breath, —they look stunning in the pictures, but it was even more gorgeous in person, with the dusty pink tablecloths and those little lemon lavender tea cakes. It was just so put together and it looked almost like something from a Disney film."</p><p>"I'm just really happy I got to be a part of it," Seulgi said earnestly, "thank you a lot for giving me these opportunities, Joohyun."</p><p>"I should be thanking you, —everything you've done has really made an impact on the overall beauty of the weddings. Our newer customers are always thrilled, and we haven't had a complaint about the flowers at all in months," Joohyun said.</p><p>"This is really the best thing that's happened to me since I opened my shop. Meeting you seems like such a blessing now, and I wish I could show you how grateful I am. If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know. I'll do my best," Seulgi reached across the table and took the elder female's hand into her own, her warm skin alighting Joohyun's persistently frigid flesh.</p><p>They truly were very different. Day and night, sun and moon. . .</p><p>"There is one thing," Joohyun said, her lithe fingers hooking around Seulgi's own.</p><p>"What is it?" The brunette inquired.</p><p>"Give me an honest answer to my next question," Joohyun prompted, and Seulgi nodded her head in confirmation.</p><p>"Okay, I can do that!"</p><p>"Do you like women? As in. . . Romantically?" The raven haired female asked, knowing that she was towing along a very dangerous line.</p><p>Especially if the answer were to be no.</p><p>"Yes," Seulgi responded, almost as if she'd been asked, and had subsequently answered, that question thousands of time before.</p><p>"Is it that easy to tell?"</p><p>"No," Joohyun shook her head, "—that's why I had to ask."</p><p>Flickering eye contact between them made the situation more awkward until Joohyun decided that it was simply now or never.</p><p>"Would you like to go on a date with me?"</p><p>Seulgi's eyes widened, her lips parting ever so slightly in surprise. In all honestly, it was shocking to her that someone as sophisticated and successful as Joohyun even saw her as being on their radar.</p><p>Still, she would have been lying if she'd said that she wasn't interested, —perhaps too interested for her own good.</p><p>"Yes," Seulgi smiled, "I'd love to."</p><p> </p><p>☃️</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun couldn't help but stare. She was only human, after all, and though she wanted to be as respectful as possible, she also wanted to take Seulgi in, —let that shining image of her on their very first official date sear itself into her brain so she could never forget it.</p><p>With her long, tawny brown hair tied up in an elegant bun, a short, black, sleeveless dress clinging perfectly to every dip and curve on her lean body, Joohyun was sold. . . A couple hundred times over, might she add. Skin a warm, healthy beige, Seulgi was beautiful, —not that Joohyun hadn't known that all along. But there was something about the effort that the younger girl put into her appearance that night that made her ten times more endearing, not necessarily because of the way she looked in that perfectly fitted little black dress, but more so because she'd done it with purpose. She wanted to impress Joohyun, perhaps just as much as Joohyun wanted to impress her.<br/>
<br/>
Which she certainly did, for the record, with the loose waves in her raven hair, black dress form fitting to her torso but frilling out past her midsection for a cute, almost girly affect. As Seulgi got closer, Joohyun could see her makeup, and she wondered just how many times she'd done that eyeliner to make it so perfectly symmetrical. Not only that, but the way light browns encased a full lid of somehow subtle golden glitters, paired with a warm toned brown just below her bottom waterline looked so stunning on her that Joohyun was convinced the style had been crafted for Kang Seulgi and Kang Seulgi alone.<br/>
<br/>
"You look really beautiful," Joohyun said, almost a bit too quickly, but she couldn't seem to help herself.<br/>
<br/>
If there was an unequivocal truth of the universe, it was that Seulgi was inherently beautiful, both inside and out. And Joohyun admired that with every beat of her skipping heart, like a young teenage girl with her head down in the school hallways, sneaking peaks of all the girls around her that she thought to be so, so pretty, and yet so far away.<br/>
<br/>
Seulgi was almost surprised by the compliment. It was never on she valued, as her looks weren't by any means the most important thing to her, but somehow, when Joohyun said it, it didn't seem as if she was only saying her appearance was pleasing to look at. Far from that, in fact Seulgi felt that Joohyun's definition of beautiful meant that she was that and so much more, —pretty, but also good at her job, hard working to match, kind, sweet, beautiful in her personality and her morals. . . It wasn't just a singular thing that Joohyun was complimenting, it was everything Seulgi was, as well as everything she'd come to be.<br/>
<br/>
"You too," Seulgi sat down at the table, pulling her chair out clumsily to the point of Joohyun almost being able to see the grace in it after all was said and done.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry that it's not home cooked or anything," the elder female apologized, "I know that things like that tend to be a lot more romantic, but I'm really not the best cook."<br/>
<br/>
"No, no, this is perfect," Seulgi assured her, "I don't mind at all. Plus, this restaurant looks really nice. . . I'd never have the guts to come here alone."<br/>
<br/>
"I wouldn't either," Joohyun giggled, bringing one of her elegant hands up to tuck loose strands of hair behind her ear, —and Seulgi felt herself melt.<br/>
<br/>
"What can I get you ladies to drink?" A tall, handsome waiter came to their table side dressed in his neat work uniform, pen and pad in hand ready to scribble down their requests amongst the myriad of others that he'd taken just minutes before.<br/>
<br/>
"Just water, please," Seulgi smiled at him, and Joohyun took so much pride in the fact that her smile was ten times less affectionate in that moment than the smile she herself had been given.<br/>
<br/>
Joohyun asked for the same thing, and as the waiter walked away to fill their cups, they began to speak freely with one another. For the first time, there wasn't a need to speak about an upcoming wedding or a pretty flower order that needed to be filled, it was just the two of them getting to know on another on a more personal level.<br/>
<br/>
Far too early to say, Joohyun wondered where things would be going from there. In her adult years, she'd had very few relationships, and all of them had crashed and burned within a few months (mostly due to her hectic work schedule and the fact that she was always focused on bettering her career, perhaps to a bit of a fault.) She had liked those other women to some extent, she'd found them to be pretty and interesting, but they weren't for her. They didn't jive well with who Joohyun was on the inside, they didn't fit her lifestyle. . . And somehow, she'd always known that. Fruitless as those attempts at dating were, they made Joohyun feel human. They made her feel like a true adult.<br/>
<br/>
It was just never a rightful fit.<br/>
<br/>
Seulgi was different, though. There wasn't an existential sense of "this isn't going to work," rather there was a fire that lit up inside of Joohyun that told her she needed to <em>make it work</em>.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not a five star chef or anything, but I'm okay at cooking," Seulgi noted, "so. . . Maybe next time we could go to my place, and I'll cook dinner for you?"<br/>
<br/>
It sounded great. It sounded fantastic. But what sounded even better than the meal, or the invitation to Seulgi's place, was the fact that <em>she wanted there to be a next time</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Joohyun bit her lip, attempting to hide her smile.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah," Joohyun smiled sweetly, "that sounds great."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>